


Look My Way

by ObliviousIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, all the sex, frerard in this sucks, gerard is a dick i apologize, okay good enough, sexity sex, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousIero/pseuds/ObliviousIero
Summary: Ray is really pissed off at Frank, the oblivious little shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is not a distraction from my alien fic, nope. 
> 
> Please comment/kudo/enjoy

Lately, Ray has found himself feeling more negative feelings than he ever has in his life. Usually he was a pretty easy-going person, but then he had to go and ruin that for himself. Now most of the time he found himself either huffing in annoyance or seething with jealously. 

 

And it was all Frank fuckign Iero’s fault. 

 

Well, not  _ really _ but kind of. 

 

If he wasn’t so damn funny and cute, and sometimes pretty hot, and just not a stupid attractive tiny little human, maybe then Ray wouldn’t have found himself falling for the guy. Plus, to make matter worse, they basically lived together for most of the year.  _ And worse still _ Frank clearly had no feelings for him since he’s been sleeping with Gerard for the past few months now. 

 

God, and it just  _ kept getting worse. _

 

‘Cause lately, Frank and Gerard have been arguing. They kept it mostly to themselves, but Ray had managed to eavesdrop a few times. From what he gathered, Frank wanted something serious and Gerard wasn’t having it. But the little idiot kept going back to the singer anyway. At first it just sucked to have to- okay so he didn’t have to, but he did anyway- listen in on it. The harsh whispers and the occasional insult, before it either ended with one of them walking away or the wet smacks of the making out all over again. 

 

Now, no now, they were just plainly fighting in front of everyone in the lounge. They weren’t necessarily saying what’s been going on between them, even though it so isn’t even a secret anymore. No, it was just Frank acting pissy around Gerard and apparently the singer got sick of it.    
  
“Frank, seriously, stop being such a bitch.” Gerard snapped, glaring at the guitarist.   
“I didn’t even fucking do anything.” Frank replied, turning to glare back.    
“You’ve been giving me looks and short answers all day, just knock it off.”   
“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” The shorter man sneered. “You’re not the boss of me.”   
“It’s not like you have any say in what goes on around here.”   
“Excuse me?”    
  
At this point, everyone was staring at them and things were escalating quickly.    
  


“Last to join, least important.” Gerard said like it was obvious.   
“I am just as much a part of this band as you.” Frank argued.   
“You’re in the band cause you have a pretty face, that’s literally all you have going for you.”   
“Why are you being such a dick? Cause I refuse to touch yours anymore?” 

“Guys…” Mikey tried interrupting. 

“I’m out.” Bob said, clearly already uncomfortable. He left for the bunks, right as shit started really hitting the fan. 

“Like I give a fuck, you’re not that special, Frank.” 

 

Frank didn’t say anything, but his face was definitely turning a distinct color of angry red. Gerard was sitting there, arms crossed and smirking like he just won the world championship of being an asshole. Apparently the silence only egged him on to keep putting down the guitarist. 

 

“See? You can’t even argue with that,” he stated. “You might as well accept it now that you’re damn lucky to be here at all. How many bands were you in that failed? Four? Five? Not to mention that you’re so fucking desperate and-”   
  
“That’s enough.” Mikey stepped in again, his tone sharper this time. “Gee, stop being a prick.”   
“What? I’m just-”   
“No, shut up.” Mikey said, “You’re being unnecessarily cruel, have you been drinking alright? It’s barely one and-”   
“Quit acting like you’re mom, Mikes.” 

 

The brothers then started to argue, but Ray’s attention was still on Frank. His face was cast down, his fist clenched. He looked either ready to cry or start throwing punches, maybe both at this point. Really, this should have been his chance to stand up, he could say something and play Prince Charming. Maybe then Frank would notice someone else who would treat him better and with care and…..apparently he was thinking about this too long cause Frank was suddenly walking towards the bunks. 

 

“-and this is why Brian wants to make a no alcohol or sex on the bus rule and- Wait, where’s Frank going?” Mikey stopped midway through his lecture, making Gerard scoff.   
“Who fucking cares?”   
“I do.” Mikey, and Ray surprising himself, said.    
“Well, I don’t.” Gerard ended up mumbling.

 

They didn’t have to wait long for Frank to return, now wearing a hoodie and one of his many oversized backpacks over his shoulder.    
  
“Frank, what are-” Mikey went to asked, but Frank interrupted.   
“I’m leaving, clearly I’m not wanted.”   
“Dude, we’re in the middle-” Mikey started, but was once again interrupted, this time by Gerard.   
“Good, bye.”   
“Fuck off.” Frank snapped at him, heading for the door.    
“Wait, Frank.” Mikey tried to get up and grab him, but Frank has always been a slippery fucker. He was out the door in no time, with Mikey trying to follow after him. 

 

Once both were out the door, Gerard immediately starting bitching like he was the only on in the room. Just talking out of his ass at this point. 

 

“I don’t know why Mikey is even bothering, we don’t  _ need _ him. God, it’s not my fault he was such a little annoying fanboy when we were starting out, a second guitarist sounded good at the time. What a mistake, shouldn’t have ever invited him to join.” He ranted. “Takes everything too far, you give the kid an inch, he takes a mile. Fuck, doesn’t even understand the concept of casual sex. Needs to grow up.”   
  
“You’re one to talk.” Ray muttered, stopping the endless chatter.   
“Excuse me?” Gerard turned on him now, frowning indignantly.

“I said,” Ray repeated louder, getting up now to square up to him. “You’re one to talk.”   
“You got something to say Toro?”

 

“Actually I have a lot to say.” Ray clenched his fist. “You have been a complete and utter dick this entire tour, and if you keep it up, this band is gonna break up before we can even think about releasing a second album. You’ve been either drunk or high or both a good twenty hours a day, I don’t even know how you manage to sing or perform at all on stage. Plus you’ve been treating everyone like shit, including your brother and once best friend. Speaking of which, I’m sick and tired of hearing and watching you basically abuse Frank. You two aren’t as sneaky as y’all like to think, I’ve known about you fucking him for  _ months,  _ probably since you started basically, and I can’t believe some of the shit I hear. You mess with him on stage, every night, the entire show. Then you get him alone and make stupid promises and say sweet things cause you know he’ll believe it all and once you get what you want, suddenly it’s nothing ‘serious’ and he’s ‘overreacting.’ Your new strategy is to get him half drunk with you as of late, when he’s more agreeable and less likely to try to fight your lies and that is complete and utter bullshit, and I’m sick of it!”

 

Ray was so bloody mad by the end of his rant, he was even yelling at this point. He was two seconds away from hitting the piss out of Gerard at this point. The singer opened his mouth to say something, looking ready to fight Ray’s word, but he snapped an arm forward to bunch up his stained shirt in a fist, right below the collar and getting in Gerard’s face.

 

“And if you so much as think about doing any of that shit again after tonight, if you talk to him like that ever again, I will knock your fucking teeth out.” He threatened. “This ends now, I’m not going to keep quiet anymore. I’ll tell your brother and Brian exactly what’s been going on. Got it?”   
  
Gerard shut his mouth and nodded mutely, causing Ray to let go right as the bus door opened again. Both of them turned to see only Mikey, out of breath and a little red in the face.   
  
“He’s gone,” He said, holding up the backpack Frank had had. “He dumped this and ran off when I tried to drag him back.”   
  
“Fuck.” Ray sighed, while Gerard just stayed quiet.    
  
___________________________________________________________________________

Gerard had gone back to the bunks after even more lecturing from Mikey, nodding mutely to whatever he said and glancing at Ray everyone once in awhile. Bob only came out to asked what happened, before going back to bed himself. Mikey waited up until two in the morning, before saying they should just try to find him in the daylight hours.   
  
But Ray,    
  
Ray stayed up all night. 

 

Which is why when the door opened at 5 in the morning, long after anyone else was sleeping and before they would wake up, Ray’s head snapped to attention, seeing a familiar stature trying to sneak in. He didn’t noticed the other guitarist, turning to shut the door as quietly as possible. Giving Ray time to take five long strides over to him and grab his arm, spinning him around.    
  
“Fuck-shit-dammit,” Frank swore, scared, “Jesus Christ, Ray, warn a guy.”   
“Where the hell have you been?” Ray asked, ignoring his friend’s complaints.   
“Out.”   
“You’ve been gone for  _ hours. _ ”   
“So?”   
“I was worried! We were worried!” Ray exclaimed, throwing his arms up.    
“Yeah right.” Frank muttered, “Can I go now? You’re like, pinning me to the wall here.”   
“We were! And no, we need to ta-”   
“I don’t see why you would be since no one seems to  _ care _ about me apparently.” Frank snapped.    
  
Ray frowned at him, and that was it. That was so it. He was at his breaking point. Frank tried to move around him, but Ray grabbed hold of both shoulders and pushed him back against the wall. Frank made an ‘oof’ noise, looking up to yell at him for being so pushy, but Ray had a dangerous look on his face and that alone shut him up before Frank could speak.    
  
“You don’t get to say that.” Ray stated, voice calm but harsh. “You don’t get to say that, because you don’t even  _ pay the fuck attention. _ ”   
  
“Maybe if you would have ended the stupid shit with Gerard the first time it happened, you wouldn’t be in this mess. Maybe you would have seen that you deserve so much better. Maybe you would have seen that there’s someone else willing to treat you better.  _ Maybe I wouldn’t be so pissed off right now if you would have just fucking used your brain. _ ”   
  
“What the fuck are you even talking about?” Frank asked, a little scared at all the yelling. Ray hardly ever got mad, let alone  _ yelled.  _ It was a little terrifying to be loomed over and screamed at. 

 

“I’m talking about this.” Ray snapped, gripping Frank’s chin and forcing him to tilt his head back so he could bend down and finally,  _ finally _ kiss the life out of this idiot. 

 

Frank make some sort of noise, muffled by the fact that their mouths were together and oh, Ray is actually a decent kisser but he’s still confused as hell. Ray kept pressing, kept them together, and next thing Frank knew they were somehow moving.    
  
Oh…   
  
_ Oh. _

__   
Ray’s hands were definitely on his hips, and Frank’s legs were hooked around his waist. He was being carried, fucking  _ carried.  _ Fuck being short, but also,  __ thank God for being short.  Ray manhandled the punk onto the couch, shoving at his shoulders to keep him pressed into the cushions, breaking their kiss.    
  
“Do you get it now?” He asked, glaring down at Frank.    
“Ray, I didn’t…. I didn’t know, I-”   
“That’s your fault isn’t it?”    
  
Frank wanted to respond, he tried to, but Ray was kissing him again and there went his argument. He didn’t stop at his lips though, no, Ray continued his assault down Frank’s jaw, neck, biting down on his shoulder sliding his hands up his torso, taking his shirt and sweatshirt with it. Frank squirmed under him, causing his to pin him down by the hips, thumbs digging into the sharp bones.    
  
“You’ve been pissing me off, this whole time.” Ray started, moving lower, kissing down his chest now. “So damn oblivious to everything.” He scolded, swirling his tongue around one of Frank’s nipples, enjoying the sound of the younger’s breath hitching. “Not anymore.”   
  
Ray continued his assault, enjoying that he was the one to make Frank squirm and whine. That he finally got to see him like this. It was all him, as he got lower, and started undoing his pants. He didn’t care if someone woke up, a smart, petty part of him really wanted it to be Gerard that heard them if anyone. Show him what it take to be a real man and how to take care of someone. 

 

Frank didn’t even notice Ray had opened his pants, not until there was a rough, warm hand on his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip, trying not to be loud. Courtesy for others, y’know? He’s not very good at it, but Frank can try, okay? However, it seems like Ray wasn’t having that, as he sat up again to observe his lover, not wanting to miss anything as he touched him.    
  
“Uh-uh,” He grumbled, reaching his free hand to pull Frank’s lip out of his teeth. “I wanna hear you, I wanna hear the noises you make ‘cause of me.”   
  
Frank moaned at his words, obeying without hesitating and pushing his hips up. Ray smiled down at him, hoping he wouldn’t keep his eyes closed the entire time. They were one of Ray’s favorite features, they were such an interesting type of hazel. They went from almost a molten honey color to a sweet, light brown in the middle. In different light they seemed to get brighter, sometimes even greener. When he wore eyeliner, it just made them pop more. Ray wanted to see what they would like now, would they be darken with lust? Blow out pupils? He could only imagine for the moment. 

 

He kept moving his hand over the other’s length, thumb rubbing over the head a few times. Frank was leaking pretty profusely, the precum working as great lube. Ray could feel his own hard on in his jeans, but he was so focused on the man before him, it didn’t even matter. He started moving his hands lower, letting go of Frank’s dick to slip a couple fingers between his cheeks, surprised that that’s what got Frank to open his eyes.    
  
“Wait, Ray- I.” Frank said quickly, but it was too late, Ray’s fingers were already rubbing over his hole. Which was definitely looser and wetter than it should have been.   
“Oh,” Ray breathed, teasing him with the pads of his fingers. “You already went and got fucked by someone else? Some stranger?”   
“I… I just wanted to prove that I could.” Frank mumbled, looking away. “That I didn’t need  _ him _ either.”   
“Ahh,” Ray nodded, pressing two fingers in. “Well, that makes this easier, doesn’t it?”   
“You still…?” Frank asked, leaving the question half finished.    
“If you’re okay with it,” Ray said softly, his frustration and anger was basically gone now. “I wanna make you mine.”   
“Yeah...okay yeah.” Frank said, relaxing into the couch and even spreading his legs more. 

 

Honestly the sight made Ray’s mouth go dry, he couldn’t believe it was  _ that easy _ . Not to say Frank was easy….okay maybe a little, but man he’s been waiting for this for months,  _ months!  _ Ray took his time preparing the other man, enjoying the small whines and moans Frank let out as he switched from two fingers to three. Frank always had a weirdly deep voice, but right now, everything was high pitched and needy, music to Ray’s ears.

 

“Ray, please.” Frank whimpered when the taller of the two wiggled in a fourth finger. “‘M ready, please just…”   
“Patience, Frankie.” Ray breathed, enjoying every second of this. Watching Frank coming undone, just from him. 

 

He could have gone on with this forever, but with his own cock now straining against his pants, begging for some action, Ray was forced to pull his fingers out and get to work on freeing himself from his pants. He got up from the couch, giving Frank a look to stay still while Ray stripped, not that he could go very fall with both his shirt and pants only half off and basically making it hard to move much at all. 

 

Frank made some kind of noise of protest, upset at going from being so  _ so _ full to absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes again, trying to ground himself and not become even more of a pathetic, needy mess. He could hear Ray undressing, and yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Frank struggled to get his shirt the rest of the way off, dropping it to the floor and sitting up to discard his pants, but that was a mistake cause he caught a glimpse of Rayin all his naked glory,  now he couldn’t look away.

 

Jesus, and he thought Gerard was gifted in the pants. Now he was look at like, the holiest dick on earth. The length and girth were perfect, then again, looking at Ray, he should have guessed that anyway. The guy was tall and muscled and just big all around. Frank made a mental note to put his mouth around it later. 

 

“Like something you see?” Ray teased, seeing Frank’s staring.    
“Uhn,” Frank couldn’t even speak, and it got worse has Ray got on top of his again, shoving his jeans out of the way. The shorter of the two kicked them off impatiently.

 

Everything picked up the pace from the second they were both naked. Before Frank couldn’t even  _ begin _ to start demanding they get down to business already, Ray was lining up and pressing in. Any other time he’d probably take his time, but  _ dammit _ this is all he’s been thinking about and jerking off to in his head. They can do slow and sweet later, right now, it was going to be rough and dirty and potentially painful. 

 

“Fuck, Ray!” Frank yelped, unprepared for the pace the other set immediately. Ray was thrusting into him with a vengeance, Frank could feel his body moving back and forth on the couch from the sheer force of it all. Ray’s hands were everywhere, scratching their way from his shoulders to gripping his hips and even back up to tug at his hair. It took a second for Frank to realize he was practically screaming, and surely everyone on the bus could hear them. He didn’t care, all he cared about right now was trying to roll his hips in rhythm to how lover’s and dig his nails into the skin of Ray’s back.

 

At a particularly hard thrust that hit his prostate dead on paired with Ray growling from the way it caused Frank to tighten around him, he arched his back with a curse. He probably would have started wriggling if Ray didn’t shove him down into the cushions by the shoulders, angling them both so he was hitting that spot repeatedly and possibly sliding in as deep as he could go. 

 

“Christ, you’re so tight.” Ray groaned, starting to feel heat pool in his belly, he couldn’t believe how  _ good _ Frank felt. “So good, so perfect for me, baby.”   
“I’m-” Frank gasped, trying to struggle free from being pinned, if only to create more bruising he was  _ definitely _ going to have. “I’m so close, Ray please, please, just-”   
“No.” Ray commanded, “Wait, just wait.” He wanted this to last longer, even though he knew it wouldn’t, he could try. 

 

Frank continued to babble, moaning, cursing,  _ begging _ . He just wanted to come, to feel some friction on his dick along with the sweet drag of Ray’s cock in his ass, but the other wasn’t letting him. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, he couldn’t believe how Ray  _ felt _ about him. He felt like an idiot, he had been completely blocking out everyone, focusing on  _ some _ asshole who didn’t even like him apparently. 

 

Frank looked up at Ray, seeing him in a whole new light. Watching him groan deeply, face screwed up in pleasure. He wouldn’t admit it, but Frank has been spending these last few months in the ‘bitch’ position, he never got to see whoever was fucking him’s face. This was nice, this was  _ better. _ They could see exactly what the other was feeling, there was nothing to hide behind and fuck, if Frank wasn’t already close, this all just made it worse.

 

“Ray,” He called, voice wrecked, trying to reach for him. 

 

Ray opened his eyes and release Frank’s shoulders, moving his hands back to his waist. The man under him pulled him down for a kiss, the first move initiated by Frank. The two practically melted into each other, letting everything slow down just slightly. Between each press of the lips, Frank would mumble Ray’s name, almost like it was a prayer.    
  
“Okay, it’s okay, I got you.” Ray promised, unable to hold off much longer hearing Frank breathe out his name so sensually. 

 

Reaching between them, he stroked the man’s length in time with the roll of his hips. It didn’t take much, just a few passes of his hand and Frank was making those little ‘ah-ah’ noises and releasing between them. In turn, Ray ended up pressing in one more right as Frank finished and pausing with a low, strung out moan and coming himself. He stayed right where he was, filling the small guitarist, claiming him. 

 

They both stayed there on the sofa panting for a while, catching their breaths. Once they were mostly recovered, Ray pressed his lips to Frank’s a few times, managing to pull out before oversensitivity could kick in. They made out lazily until Frank ended up yawning in the middle of it, making Ray laugh quietly. 

 

They somehow managed to stumble out of the lounge and into Ray’s bed, ignoring the fact that there was drying come on both of them, happily passing out in each others arms to catch up on some much needed rest. 


End file.
